Begin to hope
by funnyjcutie
Summary: Torn by Padme's death Anakin lost all hope. While ObiWon is learning his place on Tatooine he stumbles across a secret and discovers Padme is not dead. post ROTS, NOT obidala, don't be alarmed by the amount of chapters, they are very short.
1. Prologue

Torn by Padme's death Anakin lost all hope. He had now turned to the dark side, but when he learns there could be a way to bring Padme back he uses his new powers to get back the one thing that he ever lived for.

Anakin hung his head in shame. Padme's funeral would just be ending but there was no way he could show his face there or anywhere near Corisant every again. He was now known as Darth Vader, he was destined to become the most powerful being in the galaxy even more powerful then his master, Lord Sidius. He had risked everything to save the woman he loved but he failed and blamed himself. Anakin was now just beginning to get used to the world he now lived in; a world of darkness and despair. He had lost all of his friends and he didn't know if his child had survived. If they were alive somewhere the order made sure he wouldn't be able to sense them, Anakin was smart enough to know that much. Somewhere deep down he cared for the child that he never met but he knew that finding them would do no good because he would just have to kill them. He had new shoes to fill even if part of him still didn't want to.

"Lord Vader." Said a messenger who worked on the Death Star; Darth Vader's new base of operation. "Lord Sidius requests your presence."

Anakin tried his best to find his way; he didn't know the ship all that well. He finally arrived and was surprised to find Lord Sidius in person ready to give him his new assignment.


	2. Goodbye

Obi-Wan lay awake thinking about all that had happened. Anakin's deception, the senator's death, and now he had Luke to watch over. Tatooine was now his home where he would care for Luke, but Obi-Wan had decided one thing; Luke would never know about the Jedi order. Obi-Wan didn't want Luke turning out like his father or know about the path he chose. Obi-Wan would now have no reason to return to Coruscant which sadden him. The Jedi were slaughtered and the ones who had survived went into hiding; as far was Obi-Wan was concerned the Jedi were just a distant memory; a memory that he held on to, one that brought him much joy but also much pain. Luke would live with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, and Obi-wan would watch over from a distance.

"Take good care of him." Said Obi-wan as he handed Luke over to Owen.

"You know we will." Said Owen but even his words would not reassure Obi-Wan. "I will treat him as if he were my own."

"Yes, very good." Said Obi-Wan holding back his tears. Anakin was like a son to him and Luke was like his grandson even though he knew Luke would be safe he didn't want to say goodbye.

Obi-Wan for the first time in his life felt empty. He now had no purpose to serve, no council to report back to. He felt as if all he had learned from Qui-Gon was being wasted. He would now retreat to the outskirts of Tatooine until a new opportunity presented itself and for his sake he hoped it would be sooner rather then later. Never the less he knew it would come; he knew he would get another chance to be the Jedi he was destined to be.


	3. On his own

Anakin quickly stepped into the room and knelt on the floor.

"Yes master." Said Anakin with shaky voice, he was still recovering from the wounds he had suffered.

"The clone army is ready but the creators want more then the initial bargain." Lord Sidius took a deep breath. "Go retrieve the army, kill the leaders and destroy their facilities."

"Yes, my master."

"Lord Vader I want you to go to Coruscant there is some valuable information to find out and I want you to be my eyes and ears. I have arranged a disguise for you so there will be no suspicions."

Anakin's heart leapt. Coruscant was the one place that brought him the most pain in the world and he never wanted to return. Coruscant is where he had the happiest moments of his life with Padme. Anakin was calm but inside he was falling apart.

"It shall be done." Anakin said but that wasn't enough for Sidius.

"Lord Vader I am smarter then you might think. I know what you feel, but you wouldn't dare betray me. Keep in mind there are only two there are only ever two."

With that Anakin made his way back to his separate pod to gather the clone army.

8 years later

"Luke! Come wash up for dinner." Said Beru trying to get the table set for dinner that evening.

"Just let me finish the face plate on this protocol droid!" said Luke who was reassembling a droid that had been damaged.

"Luke you will come now."

Luke put down what he was working on and quickly hurried to the sink hoping to get some of the oil off his hands. He then headed to the table where Owen and Beru were waiting patiently for him to join.

"So my boy how is the droid coming along?" asked Owen

"Not so good I am out of parts and I was hoping you would let me run to town after dinner to grab some things." Said Luke very cautiously hoping that the right tone might convince Owen to let him go out on his own.

"Absolutely not." Said Owen without even having to think about it. Owen knew he was being overprotective but he knew if anything ever happened to Luke he would blame himself.

"Aw…come on Uncle Owen I promise I'll go get the parts and come right home!"

"Luke we've talked about this before and the answer is no!"

"Just this once...please!"

Luke wanted so desperately to go, inside he was determined but he couldn't put it into words. He thought about it, how bad he wanted it.

"_I will go to town...I will!"_ said Luke to himself

"You will go to town." Said Beru out of nowhere.

"Beru?" questioned Owen slightly worried that she was becoming too lenient.

"I think it's a good idea."

"It's too dangerous we don't want the sand people going after him, in fact that is the last thing we need!

"Just let him go Owen, just let him go." Said Beru as she put her hand over Owen's. For some reason that was enough for Owen it gave him a sense of security.

"Alright you can go but you come right home!" said Owen, surprisingly the words came to him easier then he thought.

"Thanks Uncle Owen…and I promise I will come right home!" said Luke so ecstatic he didn't even finish his dinner he grabbed his money that he been saving up in a little jar and headed out of the house. It was silent for a few moments Owen was just reflecting on all the things that could go wrong with what he had just done and he immediately regretted his decision.

"I shouldn't have let him go." Said Owen who was beating himself up about it

"You can't keep him here forever." Said Beru reassuringly

"But I don't want him to learn anything and leave like he did."

"He…he who?"

"Anakin."


	4. The rebellion

It had been 8 long years and Obi-Wan had almost completed his search for his old master. Rumors spread through the desert like a plague and Obi-wan was more cautious then ever. The Sith could never find out that he was hiding on Tatooine because it was a direct path to Luke. Obi-Wan knew that finding Qui-Gon would be a challenge; after all he had been looking for 8 years. His skills were rusty and his intuition lacked intelligence. Obi-wan turned into a different person on this desert planet. He knew if he ever wanted to find Qui-Gon he needed to pull his strength back and renew the old ways. This would prove to be a challenge for Obi-Wan especially with the present dangers at hand.

Anakin looked in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. He knew he was scarred from what happened but he never actually saw it. His face was scarred so badly he didn't even recognize himself, but that was all about to change. Anakin had an assignment to take care of. A group of people were trying to lead a rebellion against the empire. Lord Sidius knew that if Anakin was to terminate this rebellion it would take time and inside knowledge of their plans. Anakin was to get a new face so he could disguise himself as a civilian and join the rebellion.

When Anakin looked in the mirror again what he saw was a man with a perfect complexion, tan skin, and dark curly hair. Anakin threw away his mask and cape because he never wanted to see them again.

Later that day on Coruscant Anakin went to the empty Jedi temple which the leaders of the rebellion were using as their base of operation. The last time Anakin was there he murdered many Jedi and truly became the dark person he was now. It hurt him to think of how he destroyed his life that night and how those events led up to losing Padme and his child, but Anakin knew better. He knew he couldn't let his past cloud his thoughts and jeopardize the task at hand. Anakin took a moment to himself to clear his mind and then descended into the temple. There was an eerie silence that came over the whole place. The scorch marks from lasers still etched in the floors and walls and every step that Anakin took he had a flash back of what took place there.

"Hello?!?" said a man from across the room "HELLOOOO!"

Anakin suddenly snapped out of his day dream and realized where he was.

"What are you doing here, this temple is closed!" said the man with a hostile tone

"Yes, I know." Said Anakin calmly, finding it amusing that the man was getting so worked up over his presence

"What are you doing here then?"

"I want to join the rebellion"


	5. Tristan Patuade

"What rebellion?" asked the man trying to make it seem like there wasn't one

"It's alright I have a document from Alderaan" said Anakin as he removed the document from his pocket and handed it to him. The man examined it thoroughly to make sure it was legitimate. Anakin knew the document would check out because he murdered a member of the rebellion to get it.

"Follow me" said the man still with a bit of seriousness about him. Anakin knew he was now a member of the rebellion. All he had to do was find out as much as he could over the next few weeks and report back to Lord Sidius.

Anakin walked into what used to be the control room. There were computers and navigation systems set up so they could contact their people throughout the galaxy.

"My name is John." John was the head of the rebellion in Coruscant. The rebellion had stations set up all over the galaxy but Coruscant was the main station.

"Before we let you into the main system there is a small assignment we need you to handle to prove your loyalty." John sent Anakin to the outskirts of Tatooine where there was a small rebellion set up. He was to transport information about the expedition to the forest moon. If Anakin could complete this mission successfully he would be let into the rebellion.

"There is one more thing." Said John with a bit of suspicion

"And?" said Anakin

"What is your name?"

Anakin had to think quickly a name was the one thing he didn't think over. He thought for a moment and came up with the name of an old acquaintance.

"Tristan Patuade."


	6. Returning home

Anakin arrived on Tatooine and spoke to the rebellion. One of the members was a slave in an herb shop in the city. Anakin needed to go there free the slaves and close the shop down.

Anakin arrived at the shop and noticed that it was nearly empty. Then someone came up to the front.

"Can I help you?" said a very strange man. Judging by his appearance Anakin assumed that this was the shop owner and that the slaves had already gone home.

"Um, no I'm just looking around." Said Anakin not knowing what to do now that the slaves weren't there, he figured that he would look around for a bit so he wouldn't rouse up any suspicion from the shop owner.

This shop was unlike anything Anakin had ever seen before. There were herbs, spell books, special incantation candles, and offerings. This was no herb shop this was a place for dark magic. Anakin was curious because he had never really seen this side of darkness before and he was interested. He opened a book that was about the dead. There were you _standard _death spells and such so Anakin was about to put the book down when a folded page fell out. It contained special incantations for awaking the dead. Anakin didn't think much of it and put the page back in the book and left the shop.

Later that night Anakin couldn't sleep. He spent all night thinking of the rebellion and his plans to leave Tatooine if he could not successfully complete the mission. Then his mind started to drift and he slowly fell asleep. Anakin's dreams that night would haunt him. He dreamt of the past and of his life as a jedi. He woke up immediately; for his mind was not yet ready to handle memories of the past he so longed to return to. He thought of Padme and how much he loved her. He thought about how he would do anything just to give her a life back; a life that he took from her because he became corrupt. Anakin then remembered the book in the shop, and how it spoke of bringing people back from the dead. If Anakin chose to go back and get this book he would jeopardize the mission and that was a risk he couldn't take. He made himself forget about Padme, he made his heart numb to the pain. Anakin knew he could never again be happy.


	7. The channel

Obi-Won searched long and hard for his master who had discovered the secret of immortality. Obi-Won knew that if he couldn't find Qui-Gon then it meant he wasn't ready. He had to give it time but time was the one thing Obi-Won didn't want. He spent his days isolated from the world and the force. He wanted adventure back in his life; instead of spending all his time alone on the outskirts of Tatooine. Obi-wan decided that he wouldn't let this hold him down he had to move on. Later that night Obi-Wan got what he so desired. He felt an extreme disturbance in the force one that seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn't quite make it out. He had nothing better to do so he figured that he would go to town and explore the possibility that it could be Yoda or worse; a sith could be on Tatooine. Obi-won went searching through town when a feeling pulled him into an herb shop.

"May I help you…" asked a man named Kupta; the shop owner.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for a man who was in here recently." Said Obi-Won, he wasn't sure who it was or when they were here but he knew it had to be recently or the feeling wouldn't be so strong.

"What are you up to old man?"

Obi-won was insulted; the isolation had aged him a bit but not enough for him to be addressed in that manner.

"Old? I am simply an inquisitive MAN who happens to be looking for a friend."

"Hmm, yes come with me."

Obi-won followed him into the back room where it was dark and there was a small table set up with a fache on top. A fache was a small fortune reading device that could see into the future but it could only be channeled with those who had the sight.

"I know what it is you seek." Said Kupta "Join me and all will be made clear."

Obi wan sat down on the floor as Kupta channeled a higher realm. Kupta closed his eyes and began to search the stars for Obi-won's future.

"I can see you; you are in great despair, you feel lost. But you will soon become reunited with someone from your past and the events that take place will set you back on your course."

Obi-won immediately thought of Qui-Gon, he would finally be with his old master and they could restore the jedi race. He was so ecstatic, and he wanted to go out and begin searching immediately.

"Thank you so much for your reading, but I must be off." Said Obi-on in some what of a rush

"No!" shouted Kupta "You must never leave while the channel is still open there is more that it wants to tell us. There is one who cries out in great pain, they are far away and need your help, and…"

"And what? AND WHAT?"

Kupta was silent and had his eyes closed almost as if he was in pain.

"Who is it that I must help?"

Kupta's head exploded and Obi-won wanted more answers. There was someone out there that used this channel to get his help, but who? Obi-won had only one mission now and it was to find this person and save them, Obi-won no longer felt lost.


	8. He

Obi-won felt bad about Kupta after all he died giving him this information. He refused to let his conscience get the better of him now; he needed to find the one who cried out in pain.

Later that night Obi-Won's dreams gave way to something he never expected.

_Padme: "Anakin stop this I love you!"_

_Obi-Won: "Let her go Anakin!"_

_Anakin: "I hate you!!!"_

_Obi-Won: "You were supposed to destroy the sith, not join them!"_

_Padme: "There's good in him I know theres…" _

Obi-won wondered why his mind was forcing him to remember this painful night over 8 years ago. His mind was in deep distress when he should have been focusing on the one who cried out. He needed more information he needed to open the channel again so he could find out more about the person who so desperately needed his help. Obi-Won asked around town for someone who could obtain him this information and it led him to one place; back to the herb shop. Kupta was dead so how could this possibly help him? He pondered on it for a few moments until his eyes fell on the book shelf across the room. There was a whole section on reaching the divine channel through a series of black magic spells. He knew that he didn't have the capability to play with dark magic; but he knew he had to try. Later that night back at his house Obi-Won set up the conjuring circle and lit the ceremonial candles.

"Black as night open the channels of the elder realm and show what is to be seen!" after Obi-Won finished his incantation he appeared in a room. This room was completely empty and no one was there except Obi-won. From the walls to the floor everything was white then all of the sudden the sudden someone he never expected tapped him on the shoulder. It was Padme.

"My god, Padme?" said Obi-Won in disbelief he couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was supposed to be dead.

"Yes it's me. But I don't have long Obi-won I need your help."

"You're alive! I don't believe it, where have you been hiding?"

"I'm not sure, if I am alive."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm stuck somewhere, somewhere dark. I'm not sure how to get out but all I know is I'm not dead. Obi-Won you must help me!"

"I'm not sure how…"

"My body! Where did they put my body? If I'm not dead my body must somehow be sustained."

"To my knowledge it was buried years ago at your funeral."

"It can't be there must be…" as Padme began to say this her body began to fade in and out and Obi-Won could no longer hear her.

"Padme! Come back I need more answers."

"I must go, but know this, _he_ is with me." Padme suddenly disappeared and Obi-won was back at his house, but he needed to know who this _he_ was.


	9. Message recieved

Obi won pondered on the matter for hours until he received a knock on his door. He answered and to his surprise it was a messenger. Obi won was curious because no messenger would ever come this far out. The messenger handed him a memory stick that contained a message on it, so Obi won put it in his droid and played it back.

"The one lost who was is on Tatooine." Said Yoda

Obi won was surprised that Yoda was sending him a message because he was supposed to be in hiding. For whatever reason Yoda was sending him this message it must be of great importance.

"Track him down for answers may he have. In our midst is young Skywalker, put aside your differences must you to complete the task at hand."

Obi won's jaw dropped. Anakin was on Tatooine! The last person he ever expected to see again, maybe that was who Kupta was talking about. Obi won stopped his thoughts for a moment to complete the message.

"Joined the rebellion he has, not the same face you will find, looks like this it does."

Yoda transmitted a picture of what Anakin looked like now and Obi won saved it in the droids memory so he could refer back to it without having to play back the whole message.

"Goes by the name Tristan Patuade he does, find him you must and set things right."

That was it? Obi won was hoping to hear more, but all the shifty and shady sneaking he had done over the years he spent on Tatooine helped him learn exactly where the rebellion was gathering.

Obi won approached the door to the rebellion, before being approached by John.

"Hey you there, stop right now!" yelled John from across the room as he quickly approached Obi won "You're the one they sent from Coruscant right?"

"Uh, yes, I'm Ben, Ben Kenobi."

"Well Ben we already have a partner lined up for you."

Anakin (now known as Tristan) walked over to Obi won recognizing him immediately.

"Tristan meet your new partner Ben, you two need to stick together and watch out for each other." Said John just as he walked away to talk to some other new members.

Anakin recognized him but there was no way Obi won knew who he was. Anakin knew he looked completely different but he couldn't help the anger that was welling up inside of him. Obi won was the reason he had to hide and have a new face, Anakin wanted revenge but he knew he had to cast his feelings aside or he might jeopardize the mission.

"Hello Tristan, I'm Ben." Said Obi won who couldn't believe that he was partnered up with Anakin; this would make his job so much easier.

"Hello, Ben. John has already given us an assignment so I suggest we get going."

"Oh yes of course." Obi won was surprised that Anakin was so dedicated to his "work" with the rebellion. But he saw right through the ruse, he knew Anakin was still a sith; he could sense it.


	10. A favor

Anakin was no fool, so he knew that Obi won recognized him but he was just waiting for the right time to speak up.

"So you came from Coruscant?" asked Anakin trying to make small talk

"Yes, I have been a member of the rebellion for ten years." Said Obi won trying painfully not to call him out

"Oh have you…master?" said Anakin trying to bait Obi won

"Hello Anakin. Now last time I checked you were never a devout member of the rebellion, actually if I recall correctly your allegiance is to the republic."

"No you're wrong I have changed, I left the sith years ago."

Obi won realized there was no point in arguing because he knew the truth. The only reason he was there was to find out why he needed Anakin so he could save Padme and this he she spoke of.

"Why are you here, you have no business on Tatooine!?" said Anakin who suddenly became angry with Obi won's inappropriate sarcasm

"I told you I am a member of the rebellion."

"You lie Obi won, I know you"

"Do you? You are lying to yourself Anakin; the only thing you know now is darkness."

"Don't lecture me! I see through your lies, just tell me why you are here!"

"I am here because I have a mission only you can help me with."

"I am no fool!"

"No you aren't and that's why you are smart enough to know that I would never approach someone who betrayed me and the people he loved, unless it was something I needed more than anything."

"Well here's your chance to clear the air, what do you need?"

"I need your help."

"Don't be modest Obi won it's the one thing you were never good at! What do you need my help with?"

"Well it's more of a whom."

"Ok, well who I it you need my help with?"

"Padme."


	11. The past

"Padme?" said Anakin in disbelief, just the mention of that name made him uncomfortable. He blamed himself for her death and no matter how many times he went over it in his mind Anakin knew that Padme would still be here if it wasn't for him.

"Yes Anakin, I can't explain it but I was tracking you through the desert when I came across a channeling demon named Kupta. He died giving me information about my future and I followed up that information and it led me to an incantation. That is where I found Padme and someone else."

"Who else was she with?"

"I don't know, the channel closed before she could tell me."

"So why come to me? I would think you would want to have her all to yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

Anakin didn't want to be difficult be he had been holding it in for so long.

"I saw the way you used to look at her, the way you tried to- to- pursue her. You tried to take her from me and when and you realized she didn't want you, you tried to get rid of me!" Anakin was feeling so many mixed emotions, he lived for Padme she was the only thing that kept him going after his mother died and the thought of Obi won liking her made him sick to his stomach.

"Anakin I'm afraid you are terrible mistaken. Padme and I knew each other before she ever met you, but I assure you she was just a good friend. The only reason I snuck onto Padme's ship that night is because I saw a holographic recording of you killing younglings and I was assigned to destroy you before you destroyed anymore lives!"

"Yes, we shall see what your true motives are." Anakin was angry but he didn't have the strength to argue. All he wanted was Padme. "The channel, can you open it again?"

"I don't see why not, I can at least try."

"The lets go."

Obi won pushed his hair back off his face and let out a sigh. He knew that Anakin was letting his past cloud the issue, but he couldn't worry about that now. He thought if maybe he just let him see Padme it would motivate him to solve the mission.

Anakin and Obi won headed back to Obi won's house where they prepared the incantation. Obi won recited the words and the channel opened ready to stepped through. Obi won took a step forward,

'No." said Anakin

"What?"

"I must go alone."

"I'm sorry Anakin, but I cannot allow you to."

"Please Obi won I promise you, I will give my complete devotion to this mission. But I must see her."

"Alright then, alright."

Anakin stepped through the channel ready to be reunited with his one true love.


	12. A Lie

Anakin stepped into the white room. There was nothing there. He was furious, he thought that Obi won baited him in with a lie and was going to trap him in this room forever. Until someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"My God." Said Anakin in disbelief…it was Padme.

"Anakin?" said Padme, Anakin didn't know it but in this room he looked like his old self, the self before he was burned on Moostufar.

"You know me?"

"Why yes of course, after all you were- are my husband."

Anakin realized in that moment his face was unchanged and he rushed over to Padme and kissed her. The two spent what seemed like ages in an embrace. Anakin never wanted to let go of her.

"Oh Anakin"

"Padme I missed you so much, I thought you were dead. I love you."

"Anakin I'm not dead but I will be soon if you don't find my body."

"What?"

Padme explained to Anakin that she needed to be brought back to the spirit world and that would happen once someone found her body. Padme couldn't focus on that all she could focus on was how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him, she looked at Anakin admiring his golden hair that curled right by his ears. Padme kissed Anakin again harder this time enjoying the touch of his soft lips pressed up against hers. All she could do was stare into his eyes and everything that happened to them all those years ago melted away all she felt was love.

"My children"

"What did you say?"

"Our children what do they look like?"

"Our children?"

"Anakin don't play around, you know Luke and Leia. The children I had 8 years ago right before I di- disappeared."

Anakin was socked. Children? Anakin thought there was only one and now he knew their names. He didn't have the heart to tell Padme he was still a sith and that he had no idea where his children were. Anakin didn't want to upset the moment he knew he didn't have much time left so he wanted to make the most of it. He grabbed Padme and kissed her passionately.  
"I never want to lose you ever again. When I get you out of here we can move back to Coruscant and have a life just me you and our children."

"Oh Anakin I want that so bad."

"I will make sure it happens my love, have faith."

With that Padme disappeared. Anakin reappeared in Obi won's house dazed by what had just happened. He knew one thing, while juggling the trouble of finding his wife's body he had to destroy the Sith and track down his children.


	13. Silent Hope

Everything was quiet on the deserted planet of Tattoine. Anakin wanted so desperately to help Padme but he still had a duty to the rebellion. He had almost forgotten the mission John gave him weeks ago which was to free the slaves in Kupta's shop. Now that Kupta was dead it was his job to track the slaves down and make sure they were safe. Being a former slave Anakin knew some of the safe hideaways so he knew this mission would be finished by mid afternoon.

Gliding through town on his racer Anakin headed out to the dunes where he knew of a safe haven where he and his mother sometime stayed. The entrance to the dunes was hidden from a regular traveler only a select few knew how to get in. So Anakin climbed part of the dunes and unlocked the access code on the key pad to open the reinforced steel doors. Anakin knew who the slaves were immediately because they were the only slaves in the whole building. He immediately saw the terrified look in their eyes, a look Anakin has seen so many times before.

"Its alright I'm here to help you." Said Anakin as reassuringly as he could, he was a bit rusty on the whole communication aspect of things.

"Wha- What do you want with us?" muttered the oldest slave who was dressed in a dirty burlap sack and looked like she hadn't had a decent meal for a week.

"Kupta is dead; you are free because he didn't leave you to anyone." Anakin just realized he couldn't do it. He realized too much had happened and that he couldn't do anymore for these slaves but give them some money and be on his way.

Anakin rushed back to Obi Won's home only to find it completely empty. Anger began to boil up inside Anakin because Obi won wasn't supposed to leave anywhere without him. All Anakin could do now was wait. Hours passed and still there was no sign of Obi Won. Anakin knew he hadn't left for good because all his things were still there.

It had been three days and Anakin still hadn't heard from Obi Won. Anakin didn't know whether to be concerned or upset. Part of him just wanted to leave and help Padme on his own, but if Anakin learned anything in his Jedi training it was to be patient. Anakin couldn't out weigh the possibility that Obi won was out there getting information on Padme.


	14. A triple Life

Anakin slowly began to sink into a dream, but his dreams were the one place his past could really haunt him so he stopped himself from falling asleep and went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of ice water. The water had a slight taste of copper to it, but the cool water felt good as it slid down his throat. Now more then ever he needed to stay focused, but there was no way he could stay on Tatooine if he didn't continue to give Lord Sidius a reason NOT to suspect his betrayal. He needed to contact his master and let him know he was still working on his mission which was to get to the center of the rebellion and stop it before they destroyed the sith. Anakin was nervous; he knew that one of the only people who could ever tell if he was lying was Lord Sidius because he was clever in a sick, demented, and twisted sort of way. Anakin immediately turned on his transmitter,

"What news of the rebellion on Tatooine, Lord Vader?" Sidius was a dark and sinister man with a deep raspy voice that sent chills right up Anakin's spine.

"My lord, I have managed to obtain a partner in the rebellion, even now I grow closer to a promotion and destroying all the plans they have for us." Anakin's voice quivered and his body was shaking, but he knew he needed to stay steady, if this was to work.

"Good, my young apprentice, but for now I need you to take care of a simple political matter with the cloners on Kamino, seems to me they don't intend on keeping the bargain we had made with them originally. Take care of it and I will expect a full report."

"My master, if I may say I don't think it is wise to leave at this moment when the rebellion is watching me so closely."

"What do you propose we do then Lord Vader?"

"Send Kamino a message threatening the ruination of their planet; if they refuse to comply I will personally take care of the matter myself." Anakin's heart was beating so fast and he had no idea how Lord Sidius would react.

"Interesting tactic, my young apprentice, but I'm afraid you have much to learn. Our goal is not to start a war, and that is exactly what I would be doing had I heeded your advice. I don't know where your head is Lord Vader, but I suggest you clear it fast, for the next time I request of you to do something you will do it. I would hate to remind you of the consequences." Lord Sidius disappeared leaving Anakin more worried then ever. How was he going to lead a triple life, being a member of the rebellion, being Anakin, and being Darth Vader? He knew he couldn't do it alone; he needed help from an old friend.


	15. Try Everything

Anakin paced back and forth more frustrated than ever. Anger swelled in his gut, he felt rushed. He had so many things to do, so many facades to keep up. He needed to take care of the situation on Kamino, before Sidius became even more suspicious, he needed to keep up with his tasks at the rebellion, he needed to find his children, and most importantly he needed to save Padme. Anakin knew he couldn't wait any longer for Obi Wan, so he decided he would take care of the situation on Kamino and then return, hopefully to an anxious Obi Wan.

ONE WEEK LATER 

As Anakin approached Obi Wan's door he reflected over the weeks past activity. The situation on Kamino was much harsher than Sidius had let on, but fortunately after a few idle threats Anakin was able to negotiate and agreement that allowed them to stay alive; at least for the time being. Anakin knew he would most likely have to make a trip back very soon, but he had to put it out of his mind and focus on his other tasks. Anakin slowly walked through the door, to find Obi Wan patiently waiting for him.

"Hello Anakin." Obi Wan was rather patient but his voice wavered

"Where have you been?" Anakin however wasn't patient; that was one thing he was never good at

"I have been trying to locate Padme's body. I tracked down the funeral records and visited her grave site only to find an empty casket. I asked around and every lackey led me to the same person. A man named Jacob Minkenser. Minkenser was in charge of transporting the body for burial, wherever Padme ended up would have been a direct result of Jacob. I managed to locate where he has been living for the past 7 years; a medical facility that specializes in freezing."

"And?" Anakin was becoming annoyed, but he knew Obi Wan wasn't finished

"Minkenser was murdered mere hours before my arrival, and the whole facility was evacuated. Whoever runs the facility knew I was coming, and was sure to destroy any evidence that could lead me to Padme."

"So what do we do now?"

"Anakin, I'm not sure there is much we can do, Minkenser was our one chance of any real information."

"No! Dammit, No! Minkenser had to have some help, there is no way a huge facility like that only has one person to transfer bodies, there has to be another lead!"

"Anakin, even if there was another lead, we have no way of finding them."

"Obi wan I know somewhere you still have connections, and I am asking you to get their help, somewhere someone knows something and we are going to find them!"



"I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you."

"Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"You do know even with my connections, there are no guarantees."

No guarantees? That idea was almost laughable to Anakin.

"I refuse to accept that until we have tried everything."

"Well I guess we will."

"We will what?"

"Try everything."


End file.
